


Planning

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "Planning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

The last thing Molly expected to see when she got home from work was Sherlock at her table with slices of ten kinds of cake in front of him.

“Molly!” he said. “You’re just in time.  Mycroft is more the connoisseur but he’s busy rigging an election or something.”

“Sherlock, it’s a second baby. Do you really need to make such a fuss?”

He stood stiffly. “I’m apt to believe that second babies are often an improvement.  Should they just name it Second Baby Watson and relegate it to a bureau drawer instead of a cot?  Throw it in a few faded, stretched baby grows and call it a day?”

“I’m sorry, you’re right, and it’s very sweet,” she said, coming up behind him and placing a kiss on his shoulder.  She moved to his side and he draped his arm around her as they gazed at the cake. “And it’s silly of me to ever complain about cake.  Have you got your spreadsheet ready?”

“Of course,” he sniffed, opening his laptop.  “You’ll rate color, flavor, denseness, moistness, and cake to frosting ratio. There’s crystallized ginger to cleanse your palate in between.”

“I’m getting a glass of milk,” she said.  “I hope you’re this enthusiastic about our baby.”

Sherlock nearly dropped the slice of carrot cake he was examining.

“What baby?”


End file.
